


Minthe

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Mint Juleps, Plant Care, Pre-Relationship, talking to plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: The Story of how Minthe came to live in McCoy's care.





	Minthe

Minthe had heard her own story enough times that she knew it by heart.

She had been a beautiful wood nymph. So beautiful in fact that she drew the attention of the great god Hades. His wife grew jealous of her charm, grace and attractiveness and turned her into a plant so her husband would no longer be tempted.

Minthe knew the story didn’t end there though.

She was just as beautiful, just as charming, just as attractive now. People were enchanted still by her vibrant colour. The softness of her leaves drew murmurs of approval and everyone wanted to inhale her special peppermint scent.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was special and consequently she was on the lookout for someone equally special.

In truth she had a lot of love to give. For the right person she would be absolutely devoted. However it had to be the _right_ person. She was no common houseplant after all. She had been desired by a god.

The bell on the shop door drew her attention to a new customer and she checked her leaves were showing to their best advantage.

“Καλημέρα sir!” her attendant spoke jovially. “How may I help you this fine day?”

The man who entered glanced about and Minthe waited for the usual comment of “I’m just browsing” or “I’m not sure what I want really…”

“I’m after a mint plant,” the human declared.

Minthe felt her leaves tingle. Someone who knew what they wanted. Who, perhaps, would recognise her as beyond the ordinary garden plants.

“A man who knows what he wants,” her caretaker grovelled. “Which sort of mint…?”

“Which sorts do you have?” he countered.

The shop keeper led him over towards Minthe while rambling on.

“All kinds sir! All kinds. Horse mint, gray mint, Corsican mint, American wild mint, field mint, marsh mint…”

The gentleman’s fingers reached out to touch Minthe’s leaves and he murmured so quietly only she could hear, “Well, ain’t that a familiar colour. Pretty as a Vulcan’s blush.”

She felt herself flush with the attention of his fingers – not grasping like many but gentle and soft. He had exquisite hands she decided.

“You know the story of Minthe?” her attendant continued unaware of the subtle exchange he had missed.

The gentleman ignored the remark.

“I’d like this one,” he said, carefully picking Minthe up. “Did you say she was called Minthe?”

“Yes, after the nymph,” the man answered, bemused at the changing conversation. “That one is a peppermint plant.”

Her new caretaker, leant closer to inhale her fragrance.

“Oh, she’s perfect.”

Minthe flushed to her roots. This was a gentleman of taste and refinement. Clearly someone worthy of taking care of her.

He held her in one arm while offering the shop keeper his credit chip and within moments they were leaving.

Minthe felt the fresh air for the first time and shivered. Her human cradled her closer and she felt his body warmth comforting her.

“Let’s get you home then,” he murmured softly.

Minthe rested herself against him and let herself dream of her new life away from the common vegetation.

She felt the admiring glances cast her way as they made their way to her new home. People clothed in red, blue or yellow – clearly smitten by the novelty of her wondrous green.

Coyly, she let her leaves turn to demonstrate the subtle shading.

Eventually they reached their destination.

The man hesitated a while, obviously contemplating where was best to place her, before finally resting her down in pride of place in the centre of his desk.

Minthe considered the location and realised it would allow anyone in the room to admire her. Most appropriate.

“Now, I wonder if you’d let me have a few leaves,” he murmured, stroking her stems softly.

She considered the request and deemed it acceptable in the circumstances. With a brief shift, those leaves by his trailing hand detached.

“Well, I’ll be,” he muttered. “Ain’t you accommodating? Thank ye.”

She settled herself as he moved away and poured himself a glass of something to which he added her gifted leaves. With a glance to her he then moved to the other side of the room and moments later returned with water for her.

“There ya are.”

He then sat himself at his desk, eyes lingering on her but thoughts clearly wandering away.

“What I don’t get,” he suddenly started speaking again. “Is why Spock doesn’t argue with the captain? I don’t mean on duty of course. I suppose I should have said with Jim.”

Minthe listened intently. This human obviously recognised her as a plant of great wisdom as well as beauty.

“When I make an emotional appeal it’s all “you are being illogical, as usual” yet when Jim does it “the cause” is apparently “sufficient”. I know I’m emotional but it’s not generally without cause!”

He took a breath and seemed to recognise he was getting snappy.

“Sorry. Don’t know why I let it bother me really. Or why I’m telling you.”

She released a cloud of scent into the air to soothe him. The poor thing was quite obviously in need of her help. She watched him inhale deeply.

“I just think it’d be better for him if he could acknowledge emotions more. Others as well as his own.”

Minthe silently waited for him to go on.

“Maybe… maybe what he needs is a girl to help him loosen up?”

A frown passed across his expressive face.

“He obviously doesn’t want to listen to _me_!” He rolled his glass thoughtfully. “But maybe a nice girl could help him to open up. To let him be happy. That’s all I want really. For him to be happy.”

He drank down the rest of his drink and stood up.

“I’m going to hit the sack. Maybe things will look brighter in the morning. Though I doubt it. ‘Night Minthe.”

As he pottered off towards his sleeping area, Minthe reflected that she was lucky to have found someone so truly altruistic. Willing to suffer so much so long as another was happy.

Yes, she had found a suitable home here.


End file.
